Different types of content items often have associated metadata. The metadata may, for example, provide a description of the content item. Metadata associated with a media content item, such as a song file, for example, may provide information regarding the artist, genre of music, date of recording, and critic or fan reviews.
A consumer of content items, such as media content items, may find it necessary or desirable to view metadata content and execute operations with respect to the metadata, such as to transfer metadata, copy metadata, delete metadata, and so on.